


Pet Owners

by DeckofDragons



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: (The cat is injured but I am very vague about its injuries and it is totally fine), Back up Secret Santa Gift, Cat, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Shared soft spot for animals, TF2 Secret Santa 2019, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: When Miss Pauling finds an injured cat on her way back into base, the only person she can call for help is Medic.
Relationships: Medic/Miss Pauling (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Pet Owners

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for a backup Secret Santa for TF2vines on Tumblr! Merry super later Christmas!
> 
> Also, it ended up being about a cat because the exact moment I was about to start writing, my cat decided to meow at the door to be let in so I suddenly had cats my mind.

Pauling frowned down at her desk and the injured cat laying atop it still wrapped up in her jacket from when she’d brought it in from outside. How bad its injuries were and whether or not it could recover from them with just a little bit of care and attention or if it needed _a lot_ of care to get better, she didn’t know. So she should probably take it to the vet. … But it was past midnight and she _really_ could leave her work long enough to drive _all_ the way to town.

If the Administrator were here, she’d probably advise to just leave it be; if it recovered on its own great, if not then too bad. Pauling _didn’t_ quite have the heart to do that though, animals were her weakness, especially cats. So, what should she do? … Well, she knew a doctor who also had a soft spot for birds, maybe he’d be able to take care of a cat too.

She sat at desk and pet the cat’s head with one hand while she grabbed the phone with the other. She quickly dialed the number to the phone in Medic’s lab. It was late so he might not be there, if so she’d have to…

“Hallo,” he said as he answered it. Of _course_ he was in his lab; he was the kind of idiot who routinely worked late into the night if not _all_ night despite knowing how unhealthy it was. … She was one too though, so she couldn’t _really_ judge.

“Medic,” she said with a smile. “You _should_ be in bed by now, you have battle tomorrow but for once, I’m glad you’re not. I need your help with something, come to my office please.”

“’ _I_ should be bed?’ Nah, Frau Pauling, _you_ should be bed. You overwork yourself; you should sleep.” If only she could.

“Yeah, whatever, we’re both idiots. Get your ass over here. And don’t bother knocking, just come in, door’s unlocked.” She hung up.

With a sigh, she resumed petting the cat, careful about only petting its head. It stirred and meowed at her, its voice weak. Poor thing! Hopefully it would pull through.

Thankfully Medic could be quite speedy when he wanted to be as he arrived less than five minutes later. He knocked twice before opening the door and coming in. “What do you need?”

“This cat,” Pauling said. “I found it outside on my way back in. It’s injured, can you help it?” If not, she was going have to send him down to the vet despite the time of night because she was attached now and there was no coming back from that.

“Hmm… let me see.” Medic bent down to pull aside the jacket and inspect the cat. “It looks like it’s been in a fight with another cat and lost… pretty badly too.”

“Can you help? I know you do stuff for your birds, it’s _not_ a bird but…”

“I can help.” Medic looked up to smile at her. “I am the greatest doctor to ever live, I can fix it.”

Pauling was tempted to contradict his claim but well… as far as she could tell it was true or very close to it. He was certainly the best doctor she knew, personally or otherwise. “Thank you,” she said. “I appreciate it.”

Medic carefully lifted the cat, bundling it back up in the jacket and holding it securely against his chest. “I… did not think you were the type to have a soft spot for animals?”

“Well, we all have our weaknesses. Please keep me updated on its recovery.”

“Will do.” Medic gave her a nod of acknowledgement before leaving.

Turns out the cat was a male cat. At Medic’s suggestion, Pauling chose to name him Tom after a cat she’d had as a child because his colouring was similar. To know this, she _may_ have gone to Medic’s lab after the day’s battle to visit with the cat instead of calling for an update like she should’ve done and had done that morning.

“He’s surprisingly friendly,” Medic said as they stood side by side, petting Tom who was purring and seemed _much_ better – a relief for sure. “Meaning you should be just fine keeping him as a pet, certainly better than Soldier’s raccoon anyway.”

“I… wasn’t planning on keeping him,” Pauling protested. Having a soft spot for animals didn’t mean she suddenly had the time to care for one even if she’d _like_ to be able to. “I’m _way_ too busy for a pet, especially since I have to leave all the time for work. Once he recovers, one of you guys can take him in if you want or if not, I can take him to the adoption center in town.” And _hope_ he found a good home.

“Or, you could keep him when you’re here. When you’re out, you could give him to me or someone else on the team to watch. Cats are low maintenance most of the time and having a pet is good for one’s overall health.”

Pauling looked at him and then down at Tom and back at him. “Uh… I actually didn’t think of that. You’d really watch him for me when I’m gone?”

“Of course. I may have a preference for birds but I also have general fondness for most animals. So I wouldn’t mind cat-sitting for you when you need it. I imagine a few of the others would also gladly care him when you’re out as well.”

“That’s a great idea, thank you!” She hugged him. He froze in response; she didn’t give him time to recover before letting go.

“Uh… uh… anytime.” He recovered with a smile.

“All right, I… will see you and Tom _later_ ,” Pauling said, already back pedaling towards the door. “I _really_ need to get back to work now.” Before the Administrator got mad and called her because she was _not_ in the mood for that.

“Farewell. I will call you later with an update on Tom’s health.” Good, she had a phone call she could look forward to for once.


End file.
